A Changeling Life
by Starfall223
Summary: Two young fillies were captured by changelings, and here's their story. This is written by LightningCloud245 and I, so be sure to follow her too!
1. Chapter 1

**Starfall: Hello, loyal readers! Today is the start of a new story, and also a new type of story! LightningCloud245 and I will be using Google Docs to write this story. Her POV will be written by her, and I will write my own POV.**

**- Starfall's POV -**

The one-room schoolhouse was damp and musty, and every filly and colt just wanted to leave for the marvelous three months called summer. That's when I saw it. The invasion. The jet-black changelings streaming down like missiles. Fillies screamed. Some colts wanted to fight, most wanted to flee. We all were told to stay in the schoolhouse, but my best friend Lightning Cloud and I snuck out. We thought we'd be safer in our hideout. Wrong move. We were surrounded the second we stepped outside. We were very lucky we didn't get killed, only captured, then taken to the changeling headquarters. We were caged, then... Then they did the unthinkable. They... Turned us into... Them...

**- Lightning's POV -**  
I was lying on the ground. I could hear Starfall's breathing beside me. I took a shaky breath, slowly opening my eyes that got welcomed by darkness. I put my hoof in front myself to stand up. When I saw it. I literally screamed. Holes. Holes in my hooves. All four of them.  
At first I didn't belive what I saw. When I used my magic to create light, I saw a green glow coming from my horn. I yelped and startled Starfall. Strangely awakening her instead of my screaming. Her reaction wasn't that her new horn. Under the rucuss I heard walking outside and I tried hiding in the shadows. Two changelings came in. One by the name of Iceshard. "Welcome to the Changeling Colony," She said. "It's time to meet Queen Chrysalis."

**-Starfall's POV- **  
The two changelings led us to an enormous bejeweled throne room with a larger changeling, which was obviously Queen Chrysalis.  
"Are these the new ones?" She asked, in a royal tone.  
"Yes, your highness." The male changeling bows, but strangely, the other doesn't.  
"Good. Take them to the training hall to see what they apply for."  
When we leave the throne room, I ask the female, Iceshard, what we "apply for".  
"You apply for your position in the colony. Either you're a nest drone, or a protector drone."  
"A drone? That doesn't sound appealing." Lightning comments.  
"Trust me - it isn- is! Is appealing!" The male says, darting his eyes around the room, as if somepony was watching him.  
"Here we are. The training hall."

**- Lightning's POV -**  
Two wide wooden doors swing open as we walk in. I gotta say the place is HUGE! About 100 ft. tall and 50 ft. wide. The walls made of solid iron while the floor having maroon mats layed on the floor. Wooden 2D replicas of citizens resting on the wall. Other changelings were flying through courses, changing into other ponies, and practicing on...ugh...feeding. "This is where you'll be tested." Says the changeling that led us. "Iceshard will be more than happy to lead you through this test." He continues, waving his hoof toward Iceshard, who was flying in at the moment.  
Starfall pokes her new horn a couple of times. Still not used to being a changeling. "Ignore the horn," I whisper to her,"We have to pass this 'test' and turn us back before anything bad happens!" Iceshard guides us to some mats undersomr hanging rings. She orders us to sit down while she explains our task. "To pass this course, you fly as fast as you can and go through each hoop and aviod obstacles such as trees, buildings, or arrows from the royal guard." I watch as a changeling goes through the course. Dodging trees and arrows easily. "So...who's first?" Iceshard asks happily. Starfall and I glance at each other nervously. "U-u-mmm...I'll go." Starfall stands up confidently. "I'm not waiting. Start!" Iceshard shouts impatiently.

**This is Lightning Cloud here, hoping you liked this first chapter. I do roleplaying on draw something 2 if you wanna check it out. Username: Shadowbolt (that's all you need to type. DO NOT GET CONFUSED ON THE ROLEPLAYING I'M DOING! That's my thing.) I wish you a happy day! Byen *disapears into a cloud of smoke* Psst, Starfall...send a message to the audience!**

**Star here, wishing you all love the first chapter, and the rest of this awesome story! Bye everypony!**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Starfall's POV -**  
I start to fly through the hoops, imagining that I'm at flight camp. I fall into my groove that I get while I fly. I dodge the obstacles without effort, but then a stray arrow leaves it's bow and hits me - suprisingly not in one of my holes - and strikes me down.  
"Mayday! Mayday!" I scream while plummeting to the ground.  
I close my eyes, waiting for impact that never comes. I open my eyes to see Iceshard has used her magic to lift me up.  
"T-thanks Iceshard..." I stammer.  
"No problem. Don't want to kill a new captive of her kingdom, do we?" Iceshard says spitefully, like she hated the queen.  
I think Iceshard knows more than she's letting on... I thought.

**- Lightning's POV -**  
As Starfall is lifted to the ground I stretch nervously. "I'm guessing I get to try?" I ask. Iceshard nods. "Good luck." I walk up to the starting and take a deep breath. I hope my practicing in Cloudsdale pays off... I think before flying.  
The hoops were easy. I flew up and down through them like it was nothing. The trees were harder but I could still pass. Then I get to the arrows...I hesitate. Bad mistake. An arrow wizzes at my head. I yelp and duck, speeding up. I was paying too much attention to the arrows. One skimmed my mane. At the end...I ran into a wall...I slowly slid down it. "Oops? Heh heh...ow." Starfall couldn't help but laugh. By the time my rump hit the floor, my chest hurt from laughing. Iceshard looked at Starfall and me. "Great job both of you...I'll go tell the Queen..."  
When Iceshard left I flew up and practiced the course. "What the hay are you doing Lightning?" Starfall shouts from under me. "If we're going to be changelings...we have to at least by ready for the challenges!" I yell back confidently.

**-Starfall's POV-**  
I quickly catch up to her on the course.  
"You're sounding like you WANT to be a changeling." I say disdainfully.  
"Well, I think we should at least blend in," She lowers her voice to a whisper.  
"We want to fit in, so nopony will suspect it when we try to escape."  
I nod my head slowly in understanding.  
"That makes sense... Okay, let's do it!" Lightning and I do a quick hoofbump.  
"ATTENTION ALL DRONES AND TRAINEES. TRAINING TIME IS OVER, ALL GO BACK TO YOUR UNITS." A scratchy voice comes over an intercom.  
"A unit?" Lightning asks.  
"I think it's the cell we woke up in. Do you know where it was? I'm pretty sure I know where it is, but not entirely."  
"Yeah, don't we just take a left from that huge throne room?"  
"Something like that." I reply.  
The enourmous doors started to close.  
"Last one to the unit is a parasprite!" I yell and start flying off.  
"Oh no you don't!" Lightning says, chasing after me.

**-Lightning Cloud's POV-**  
I squeeze through the doors, almost being crushed, into the throne room. Changelings yelp and run when Star and I race by. We take a sharp left turn to our dungeon. The hall is too skinny to go past Starfall so I try going under. Worst. Idea. Ever. I scrape my cheek on a boulder that was hidden in the shadows. The warm trickling feeling soon appears on the right side of my face. I ingored it and continued. I then hear laughing. Starfall laughing. I turn around. Starfall, just sitting there, in front of the dungeon, laughing. "Wow..." She smirks,"And I thought you knew where we were going!" I slowly fly inside the small room, wiping the blood off my face. Then I hear a voice from outside saying,"You know we have places for you to sleep other than this, right?"  
Iceshard stands at the entrence, an annoyed look on her face. "You disturbed so many changelings! You know how bad it is when Chrysalis is grumpy? BOOM! Every single thing blows." Then she gestures her hoof and starts walking down the hall. Starfall flies out and I walk slowly, deep in my thoughts, in the back of the group. "What are you saying?" Starfall asks me, falling behind. "What do you mean?" I question. "You were just...talking to yourself...it was...just...nevermind!" Is all I get from her. I ignore what she says and I follow behind Iceshard. She brings us into a dark room, full of transparent green cacoon like things. Changelings sleep in them. "Make your own..." Iceshard orders before leaving the room.  
I start a spell and slowly try to make my...bed? Starfall stares at the floor with a straight face. "I'll make your bed..." I whisper to her, knowing she doesn't know how to do magic, she lays down on the floor. Minutes later, I finish makig the beds. I hang them on the wall. Starfall, already asleep, is collasped on the floor. I use my magic to put her in her cacoon thing. Then I fly in, shut my eyes, and hope, just hope, this is all a dream...


End file.
